Trouble for Canterlot High
by zeena10
Summary: During a fight with Eggman,Sonic gets teleported to Canterlot High and becomes a human,Now he has to find a way to get back to Mobius,Not knowing Twilight was also from another world,He tries to at least fit in,But what will happen when Eggman attacks?
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at Canterlot High,It had been 3 months since Twilight Sparkle had become Princess of the Fall Formal.

Twilight opened her locker and got her books.

"Howdy Twilight," said Applejack.

"Hi Applejack," said Twilight.

Fluttershy smiled pleasantly.

Pinkie Pie was blowing a balloon,Rarity was put on some fake eyelashes.

"Hey,you do still remember what we're gonna be doing this week right guys?"asked Rainbow Dash,grinning.

"Yeah," said Twilight."Going to the Beach to watch the Volleyball,"

"Yep!" said Rainbow Dash.

The bell rang.

"Class'll be starting soon,We better get there early," said Applejack.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" said Pinkie.

The six then went to the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

In Mobius,Sonic was on a hill,looking for trouble,When he heard metal clamping.

"Here we go again," said Sonic.

He dashed down the hill,using his homing attack to get rid of the robots.

"Too easy," said Sonic.

"Well,Well! If it isn't Sonic!" said Eggman.

"So,Coming back for another beatdown?" said Sonic cockily.

"Your the one who's going to be getting the beatdown!" said Eggman.

He got a raygun out,but when Sonic dodged it,The Laser grew bigger and Sonic was took off his feet and sucked into it.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the? Where am I?"

Sonic looked at his hands,they looked fine,but he looked down at his legs to see he was wearing trousers.

"What the!?" he said.

Twilight looked out of the window of the cafeteria and saw Sonic.

Twilight dashed out of the school and went up to Sonic.

"Hi," said Twilight.

"Uh hi," said Sonic,standing up.

"Are you new here?" asked Twilight.

Sonic put his left hand in the pocket of his trousers,he felt a phone and picked it up,Sonic looked at the screen and it said he was enrolled at wherever he was.

"Uh yeah," said Sonic.

"I was new before you came," said Twilight."Follow me,"

"Uh,Okay," said Sonic.

Sonic and Twilight walked past the horse statue and went into the school lobby.

Sonic took a quick glance at a poster saying,"Vote your favourite for the Fall Formal King and Queen!"

"Fall Formal?" said Sonic.

"It's the big dance here," said Twilight.

The bell rang.

"Uh-oh." said Twilight.

"What is it?" asked Sonic.

But before Twilight could answer,Tons of students walked the halls,Making it hard for Twilight and Sonic get out of it.

"Never mind," said Sonic.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Twilight," said Sunset.

"Hi Sunset," said Twilight.

"Hi," said Sunset,looking at Sonic.

"Uh hi," said Sonic.

"He's new," said Twilight.

"Oh," said Sunset."Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic," he said."Your Sunset?"

"Yes,Sunset Shimmer," said Sunset.

"Hi!"

Sonic turned around to see a girl with curly hot pink hair.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! What's your name!" she said quickly.

"Uh,Sonic," said Sonic.

"Nice name!" said Pinkie.

"Thanks," said Sonic,trying not to sound nervous.

"What?" asked Pinkie.

"Your hanging upside down." said Sonic.

"I know!" said Pinkie.

Sonic was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Okay,I really need to get back to Mobius." he thought.

Three girls walked past,one had light blue skin,with blue and dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail,another had light purple skin,purple and turqoiuse hair tied up in bunches,and the middle one had light yellow skin,orange and gold hair,which seemed to be curly and long,he didn't really know the name of her hairstyle though.

They stopped.

"Uh Twilight?" said the middle one.

"Oh hi Adaigo," said Twilight.

"Uh listen," said Adaigo."Your not mad about what happened a few weeks ago,right?"

"No," said Twilight.

"Good," said Adaigo.

"What happened a few weeks ago?" asked Sonic.

"Oh nothing much," said Pinkie."Except for the fact,that Adaigo,Sonata and Aria had this band called the Dazzlings and they tried to take over,That's all."

Sonic stopped.

"What? Have you been through stopping or being the people who did the bad stuff?" asked Adaigo."So to speak."

"Stopping." said Sonic.  
>"Oh snap,should've I said I didn't do anything like this?" thought Sonic.<p>

"Did your last school get in danger alot?" asked Twilight.

"Actually..." said Sonic.

"It's not a school at all!" said Pinkie,quickly.

"I feel dayshavoo here," said Rainbow.

"Your Sonic the hedgehog from another dimension and you fight an evil mastermind called Egghead and you have to find chaos emeralds and when you find all seven you go into a super form and during a battle with Egghead he sent you here!" said Pinkie."Riigghhtt?!"  
>"It's gonna be a yes isn't it," said Sunset.<p>

"Yup." said Sonic."I need chaos emeralds to get back,Or at least I assume,"

The rest of the Mane 6,Sunset and the Dazzlings decided to help Sonic get back.


End file.
